She Will Be Loved
by livefortoday
Summary: While running was once the only solution maybe now being found is a better one...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: You know what is mine and what's not

Prologue:

The wind whipped around the tables and knocked a few napkins off as a petit girl in a large cloak walked into the almost deserted diner. She sat down at a table in the far corner, arms wrapped around herself crying.

"Miss, can I help you? Do you need anything?" A young woman of about 25 asked the girl as she set down a cup of a coffee. "Drink this, you look cold." The waitress barely heard the mumbled 'thank you' as the girl wrapped her hands around the cup. The waitress wondered how old the girl could have been, and determined that if she was over 17 than she would very surprised. "I'll be back in a minute dear, try and warm up. My name is Samantha, but if you need anything just yell out Sam and I'll be here in a jiff."

The girl nodded and sighed. She sipped at the bitter coffee, enjoying the taste and warmth. After a few sips and some deep breaths the girl removed her hood. Sam watched from the counter to see the girl remove the hood and reveal long black hair. "Black?" Sam whispered. The girl was far too pale to have black hair, plus the girl had a face full of freckles. For some reason Sam expected to see red hair, maybe brown, but definitely not black. "I really hope she isn't one of those goth punks and trying to rip me off."

"Hey Sam, I'm leaving for the night, I have to finish some homework," A voice yelled from the kitchens before a boy of 18 emerged. He looked at Sam and then at the girl in the booth and then back at Sam. "Be careful okay?"

"I will, but I get this feeling that she isn't dangerous. She is just afraid and running from something is my guess." Sam was lost in thought in moment before she snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah, go study. You need to keep those grades up so that scholarship will stick. My baby brother is going to college. 'Night Jake" Jake nodded and walked out the door after giving one last look to the girl in the corner booth.

"Sam?" the timid voice from the corner of the room came. Sam immediately made her way to the booth. "I umm, I don't have any money, but… I was wondering if I did some chores around here… and if I-"

"Sounds good to me. How about, I'll make you whatever you want if you wipe down your table afterwards?" Sam interrupted the girl. Now she was sure that this girl wasn't going to cause problems. And the closer look the got the more she realized the girl looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger, if that's okay. And I'll do more than clean just my table. I'll do dishes, wash the floors, whatever you need," the girl was pleading with her to be able to do something more to pay for her meal.

"Are you staying around here?"

"I don't know." The girl looked down at her coffee. "I really don't have any place to go and you are the first nice person I've met so I might as well. The streets look pretty safe so I don't think I'll have a problem sleeping at night-"

"Okay, well you are now hired. You are going to work from 12-10 everyday as whatever is needed and you are going to stay up in the apartment upstairs. It's been vacant for a while. Now what's your name?"

The young girl looked up and smiled finally.

"Ginny Wesley"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the plot is.

Chapter 1:

3 years later…

"Hey Sam!" Ginny said as she walked into the diner. "Sorry I'm late, but your brother forgot he was supposed to pick me up. Some leggy blond distracted him." Ginny slid behind the counter putting on her apron and getting a pen and pad so she could start her day.

"No problem Gin," Sam replied to the younger girl. She watched her go up to a table and take the order laughing off the guy who had obviously used a cheesy pick up line on her. _I wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend yet. I know Jake has been trying since she got here, but she keeps saying that she isn't ready_. Sam decided not to worry about that now. The girl was healthy, which was more than she could say when Ginny first showed up. There was obviously something extremely wrong with her, and even though Ginny was healing, Sam could tell that there was a missing piece.

"Okay Sam, I need four burger, three fries, one onion ring, and a strawberry shake," Ginny smiled as she gave her order to be sent back to the cook. She took a minute to sit at a stool and sip a soda. The door chimed open and when she turned around to see who entered it took all her will power to get her jaw off the ground.

Both men were tall and muscular and no older than 21. The first had shaggy black hair that flopped every which way over his head. Ginny tried to see if there was a scar under the hair on the forehead, but it was long enough to hide anything incriminating. The second man had silver blond hair and piercing grey eyes. He did not walk, he sauntered. Ginny spun around. _It's not them. They would never come here. I'm in fucking New Hampshire, they wouldn't be here. _Even as her mind was thinking Ginny was twirling her dyed black hair around her fingers thanking her stars she continued to dye it.

"Damn, muggle establishment. Why did we come here again? Ugh, seat yourself, its not enough high class enough to have someone seat us," one of the men snarled in disgust. Ginny stiffened even more. They were wizards, there was no doubt in her mind about that. But why would they be here? Any even more so, if it was really who she thought, why were they together?

"We are working remember! We have to keep somewhat of a low profile," the second man hissed to the first. Ginny heard footsteps and saw them in her peripheral vision walking to the corner table. Ginny sat in chair for another minute without moving.

"Gin, you have costumers," Sam whispered in Ginny's ear as she walked passed with a tray of food. Ginny snapped up and nodded. She slowly walked over to the corner table, dreading it more and more with every step. When she finally arrived she took one deep breath and prayed that they wouldn't recognize her.

"Hey there boys, what can I get for you?" The two looked up at her. The dark haired boy looked at her for a moment before starting to speak.

"Uh, yeah, I'll have a Philly Cheese-steak and a coke. Hey, what do you want?" The blond haired boy was still examining her. Ginny knew that he was trying to place her; she just wanted to get away before he could.

"I'll have grilled cheese. And a butter… and umm… coke," the blond finally looked down at his menu again.

"Alright that'll be right up!" Ginny walked away with a sigh of relief. Then she heard their conversation.

"Harry, I just don't know where to look for her anymore. I searched all of England, and now I'm here in gross low class muggle America. I want to tell her, but I just…"

"Hey, don't get all weird on me Draco. I know you miss her. We all do. And I need to find her for different reasons, you know that. But we have to get home soon. I promised Hermione this would be my last trip out with you to go looking until after the baby. She needs me there, and I promised Ron…. Well, you know."

Ginny stopped. _Why did Harry have to go to Hermione? When she had left it had been after her and Ron's wedding. Why was he promising… _"Oh no… no no…" Ginny whispered out loud. This meant... Ginny began to cry but forced herself to be silent so she could listen to the rest of the conversation.

"I know mate. I know. It's been hard for us all. They were great allies to lose," Draco continued.

_Since when did Draco Malfoy consider my family allies?_ Ginny thought. _He hated everyone before…_ _wait…. They?_

"But we can't dwell on it. You know that's why I have to find her. To tell her all that's happened. About those that are lost. To tell her what I couldn't before…" Draco's head fell and Ginny could tell from the silence that it was the end of it. Before her mind could tell her otherwise Ginny stood and walked back over to the table.

"Tell me what?" Both Harry and Draco looked up at her and all of a sudden it clicked with Draco. After a moment of searching her eyes Harry soon saw it too. "Please, tell me what?"

"Ginny, where have you been? Why did you leave? Why didn't you write? Everyone is worried, why are you here?" Harry started firing off questions. Draco still just sat in shock. Here she was, after three years of searching.

"No, please, first, tell me what?"

"Gin, its hard to say. But Ron, and Bill and Fleur, and Percy… after you disappeared, they were killed. Voldemort murdered them. He is gone now, but I wasn't fast enough to save them. Ron gave his life for me…" Harry was still talking but Ginny had gone numb. They were gone, never coming back. They would never see her again. She could never tell them why she had to leave. They would think her a cowered for all eternity. Ginny felt the world start to shift around her, everything was falling, and then it went black the last thing she saw was a concerned Draco looking at her.

At the Burrow

Mrs. Wesley sat in the dark living room, at the clock that now had many missing hands due to the war. As she sat, the hand of Ginny started to move. She sat up straight confused; the hand had been still on a blank spot for the past three years. Now it moved, and it stopped at the one of 'Safe'. Mrs. Wesley screamed in joy.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: What you already know doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 2

Ginny opened her eyes slowly not recognizing where she was. She felt someone holding her hand. _Where am I? What happened?_ She looked over to see Jake sleeping yet still holding her hand. Ginny smiled slightly at the sleeping figure but then was suddenly perplexed as to why he was sitting there. The more Ginny awoke she could deduce her surroundings. She was in a muggle hospital, at least that's what it looked like from what she had seen on TV. Ginny gently tried to move her hand out from underneath Jake's but the movement caused him to awaken.

"Hey, you are awake," He smiled at her groggily. "How do you feel? You gave everyone a scare."

"I feel fine, just confused," Ginny replied still attempting to remember what happened. She vaguely remembered seeing Harry and Draco, and they told her horrible news, but that had to have been a dream. It was so fuzzy and if it had truly been them they would be with her now, right? "I can't quite figure out where I am, my head hurts, and I am don't know why I'm here."

"Just slow down a bit. You are in Brooke's Memorial Hospital. And your head probably hurts from the fall you took. You passed out two days ago and some customer tried to catch you but he couldn't make it in time. I came in right as you passed out and I brought you here. You've been sleeping ever since," Jake went quiet and had a pained look on his face. "I was really worried about you. At first, the doctor's weren't sure if you were going to wake up… I couldn't have dealt with that Gin." Ginny went wide eyed at Jake. What was he trying to say to her? "You mean a lot to me Gin-bug. More than just a sibling…"

"Jake… I don't… I don't know what to say," Ginny was dumbfounded; he was admitting he had feelings for her. All of a sudden though, she realized he had called her Gin-bug. Her eye's went misty at that, thinking of how _he_ would always call her that. Well, before he betrayed her…

"Don't say anything okay? Just get better," Jake interrupted her thoughts. "I have to go to work; if I don't then I don't think I'll have a job to go back to later. I'm glad you woke up." With that, Jake stood up. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead before walking out the door leaving Ginny alone with her thoughts.

_The last thing I remember actually happening was walking into work, and the door opened. Why can't I remember who walked in the door? It feels like someone put a mild memory charm on me so I would only think it was a dream. _Ginny looked around the hospital, hating everything she saw. Hospitals brought back horrible memories of the war that she had run from. Memories of waiting hours upon hours to hear if someone would live or die. Memories of herself rushing around from room to room, making sure none of her friends needed anything as they waited for news on family members. And even more than that, the memory that she would never forget…….

_Ginny sat in the corner of the waiting room. She stared into space not noticing the nervous milling about of many people waiting to hear news. Tears slid down her face and she hoped the doctor would come out soon with news. _

"_Hey, you surviving?" Ron asked as he came and sat down next to her. Ginny looked up with tears in her eyes at her older brother. She leaned into his embrace and let his words attempt to soothe her. "Gin, we have to be strong, just like he is being right now. They never thought that he would survive last night, but he did. Fred is in there with him, don't worry George will make it through. _

"_I know I shouldn't be this upset. But it was horrible Ron and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have snuck out. I was out after curfew, and then I was caught off guard, and because of that, George is sitting in a bed, barely alive!"_

"_Ginny, it's not your fault! You never could have known that death eaters would enter the castle that night. You just went to get a late night snack… something everyone does. You can't be upset about it."_

"_Yeah… my late night snack…" Ginny then went quiet and put her head on Ron's shoulder and let him hold her as they sat waiting for news. _

Ginny snapped out of her dream and began to cry. She remembered what happened. She remembered Harry's face as he told her. Her brother's and Fleur were gone. She would never see Bill, or Ron, or Percy again. Ginny sat crying for an hour before she could control her emotions.

Ginny slowly swung her feet off the edge of the bed. She found her jeans and t-shirt sitting on a chair and slid those on. After a moment of a few deep breaths she closed her eyes to concentrate. Ginny opened her eyes just in time to catch her wand. She smirked to herself proud that she could still control her magic without a wand. Ginny waved her wand and muttered a spell so she was no longer connected to the IV. She slowly walked out of the room, out of the hospital, and into the streets of the city. Once Ginny was a safe distance from the hospital and in a deserted area she closed her eyes and with a POP she was gone and then appeared in her small apartment.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," Ginny spun around to see Draco sitting on her couch. He stood up and took a few steps towards her; Ginny took a few steps backwards. Draco frowned at her apparent fear of him. "What's wrong Gin-bug?"

"Don't call me that! Get the hell out of my apartment. I don't want to see your face right now, okay. I don't know what you did to get them to trust you, but the last thing I remember was you running off with _him_ and that doesn't make me want to trust you." Ginny lifted her wand in warning. "Now, I need to get into that room and get my stuff so I can leave."

Draco nodded and backed away to her door. Ginny went into her room and threw a bunch of clothes into a bag. She picked up a photo album from the past three years and put it into the bag as well. She looked around the bedroom at the purple bedspread, and cream walls, knowing that she would miss the place. She stepped out into the main room and was annoyed to find that Draco was still standing inside the apartment.

"Didn't I tell you leave?" Ginny said venomously. She did not want to deal with him right now.

"You did, but I also promised your mother I would get you home safely, so I really can't leave unless you come with me, now can I?" Draco said with a confident smirk. Ginny was about to lunge at him to punch him when a voice could be heard from outside.

"Gin, are you in there? Ginny! Are you okay?" Jake was calling from outside her door. Ginny froze, she hadn't expected him to come back from work for another few hours. Why was he checking here for her though? "Gin-bug, if you are in there let me know. I went to the hospital but you were gone... Gin!"

Draco's eyes flared with anger when he heard Jake call Ginny by the nickname he had given her during their years at Hogwarts. "I don't really care what you want, Weasley. We are leaving now!" He whispered harshly before grabbing her arm and in a second they left with a POP just as Jake had managed to get the door of the apartment.

At the Burrow….

Mrs. Weasley was setting down dinner for her and her husband. It was lonely with just the two of them in the house now. She sat down at the table for a moment glancing at the clock on her wall. Ginny was still at safe. What did it mean?

Just as she was looking at the clock, Ginny went from safe, to traveling, to home. And in that moment, there was a POP and Draco with a very angry looking Ginny appeared in front of her.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she hugged her daughter. Ginny stopped being angry instantly and fell into her mother's embrace. Both women started crying and Ginny realized how much she had missed her family over the past few years.

AN: Thank you to spaceyksee, HerFathersJoy, asecretno1nosbutme for reviewing my story. I did see the typo that I made, and I discovered that my computer automatically change's Weasley into Wesley. After some fiddling with the settings that problem has been fixed. Thank you very much for pointing it out for me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ginny, oh my baby. I've missed you so much. I was so worried, but you are alright," Mrs. Weasley said has she held her daughter in her arms. It had been three long years, but now her youngest was back home. She looked up at Draco, "Thank you for bringing her home to me, thank you."

"Mommy, can you make him leave? Please?" Ginny whimpered to her mother. Now that she was home she dissolved back into a child. She was confused and she didn't want to deal with the fact that someone who broke her heart was now a close family friend. Mrs. Weasley looked stunned but nodded and gave Draco a pointed look. He took the hint and disappareted leaving Ginny and her mother.

"Now, Ginny dear, let me look at you," Mrs. Weasley clucked her tongue at what she saw. "You need to eat more! You are skinnier than a pole, did you forget how to eat in the past three years. Into the kitchen now!" Ginny smiled slightly at the fact that her mother hadn't changed one bit.

Ginny sat at the table eating the food that her mother set down for her. Even after she was full her mother continued to cook everything that was in the house. Ginny could tell her mother was nervous and all the stress of missing a child was sliding off of her. Mrs. Weasley was simply trying to calm down.

"I didn't want to leave you. But, I had to mom. There was so much…" Ginny trailed off at her attempt to start a conversation.

"Ginny, I know! I knew there had to be a reason you were gone. Something had to have been very wrong. I just wish… that you could have trusted someone."

"Mom! No, it wasn't that I didn't trust anyone… I was scared. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Not after George, and then there was so much else…"

"Ginny! You know it wasn't your fault George got hurt. You were so lucky he was there or else you may not be sitting here today. And he is fine. Married now, with his own set of twins. Fred too. Both of their sets were born within a week," Mrs. Weasley rambled on about the boys and their children for a while.

POP! POP!

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley turned to see two tall identical red heads running into the kitchen. Ginny stood up as Fred and George tackled her into a hug.

"Harry had said"

"And we just had to make sure"

"He wasn't lying because we would have"

"Killed the prat if he had. Making us believe"

"That our baby sister was back."

"But he was right, you are okay"

"Don't ever think of running off again"

"Or I will personally beat the living sh-"

"Fred Weasley! I will not have that kind of language in my house! Especially not directed towards your sister when she's just come home!" Mrs. Weasley angrily demanded. Both boys bowed their heads and mumbled 'yes mum' under their breath. Ginny went up to each of them and gave them each separate hugs this time. She noticed that both of them looked years older, more so than they should. And as she looked Fred in the eyes she noticed that the spark that was once there was gone.

It didn't take much longer for the rest of the Weasley clan to show up and give Ginny smoldering hugs. Ginny smiled as her family came around her. Though she did notice the feeling of sadness that hung over the family. It didn't seem right that there were only four children in the house.

"How long ago did it happen?" Ginny asked in a moment of silence. No one in the family needed clarification as to what she was talking about.

"Percy was just after you left. There was an attack on the ministry. Bill and Fleur happened about a year after that. They were in Ireland, on vacation because Fleur was expecting," Charlie's voice cracked as he talked. He took a moment to compose himself, "and they wanted one more chance alone together. There was an attack on the hotel. It was muggle so they tried to defend the people. The saved so many lives, but lost their own."

Ginny sat silently for a few moments. Her brother and his wife died as heroes. She felt proud at the same time as the sadness came over her once again. She did manage to whisper out however, "and Ron?"

"Just a month ago," Everyone looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway with a very pregnant Hermione. "During the final battle. I was dueling with Voldemort and a death eater came up from behind. He was going to stun me so Voldemort could get in the final kill. Ron dueled with him. He bought me enough time to finish off Voldemort but he couldn't best the death eater. He was killed with the killing curse just seconds before I killed Voldemort. After I did the death eater went into such pain because of the dark mark burning off that he was left useless. I was too slow…"

"Harry, it's not your fault," Mrs. Weasley said. "I've told you that a million times over. I wish you would believe me."

"She's right, Harry." Hermione told him before waddling over to where Ginny was standing. She gave her a long hug and when they pulled apart she had tears streaming down her face. "Ginny, meet your niece, Olivia Gin Weasley." Ginny put her hand on Hermione's stomach and let her feel the baby kick. Ginny smiled softly.

"Gin?"

"Ron wanted to name her after you but still be an individual. So we decided to abbreviate your name as her middle name. He would be so happy to know that you are okay. So happy," Hermione started to cry softly again, and Harry came over and put a protective arm around her. After a few moments, Ginny got up the nerve to ask the question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Why do you trust Draco Malfoy?"

"Because he is a good guy, always has been," Harry replied. Ginny looked at him questioningly and he was about to explain when the fire started glowing and a man Ginny had never seen before popped his head in.

"Harry, George, Fred you are needed. There has been another muggle attack. We thought that they would end, but this is swarmed with dark magic." With that the man disappeared and instants later so did her brothers.

"They are all aurors. They've been dealing mostly with muggle attacks. This is the first one since he was defeated." Mrs. Weasley told Ginny without her having to ask. The names on the clock went to grave danger. "And now its time to wait."

"Ginny, I know that you don't want to talk about it right now, but when you are ready, I'm here okay?" Hermione told the younger girl. Ginny nodded and hugged Hermione again thanking her lucky stars that she was so understanding.

AN: Yes I know this took forever to get out… but here it is now. Chapter shouldn't take as long from now on… last two weeks have been really busy with prom and our major play and myself being sleep deprived because of the two. Hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you so much to BlackDragon-20-2005 and to Natalie for reviewing.


End file.
